Matatagi Hayato
(Forward) |number= 11 |team= Shinsei Inazuma Japan |seiyuu= Kaito Ishikawa |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy |debut_anime = Episode 001 (Galaxy) }} Matatagi Hayato (瞬木隼人) is a forward for Shinsei Inazuma Japan. Appearance Matatagi has short spiky brown hair and black eyes. He's of average height and his skin appears to be slightly tanned. Personality Matatagi is shown to have a strong perseverance and easily distrustful of other people. He cares a lot for his two younger brothers. Background His father left his family and his mother was ill so she couldn't work. His two younger brothers unintentionally stole food because of hunger so Matatagi took the blame to protect them. The incident made the other people no longer trusted him include himself. The reason he's taking part in the FFIV2 is to be able to afford a big house for his family. Plot (Galaxy) He first appeared on the trailer of Galaxy, along with the other new members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan. In Episode 1, he was shown to be wearing Kaiou Gakuen's soccer team's uniform, which suggests that he is from Kaiou. He was then chosen by Kuroiwa Ryuusei to be a forward for Japan's nationals, Shinsei Inazuma Japan. After being chosen, his team, Shinsei Inazuma Japan, had an exhibition match against Teikoku. At the beginning of the game, Shindou used Kami no Takuto FI and passed the ball to him, but he didn't even try to catch it. But later on in the game, he tried to steal the ball from Itsumi Kunihiko, and he was shown to be even faster than Tenma which shocked Tenma, but he didn't succeed in stealing the ball and Itsumi Kunihiko said that speed won't be enough to steal the ball from him. After that, Teikoku continuously made shots which his team was unable to stop. Shindou then used Kami no Takuto FI so Tsurugi Kyousuke and Matsukaze Tenma could score with Fire Tornado DD. The match ended with 10-1 with a victory for Teikoku. In Episode 2, along with the other new members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan, introduced himself as a former member of the track and field club. During their practice, Tenma told him that his speed can become handy and could be the key in making his own hissatsu technique. Afterward, he thought that a person like Tenma couldn't be trusted. As the night fell, Tenma met him training even more. They talked temporarily and he stated that he was coming up with a hissatsu techinque, but he wanted to train first. On the day of the match between Fire Dragon, he was accused by Manabe for stealing but Tenma stopped the argument. Manabe then revealed that to the three Raimon's players that the eight of them were getting paid to play soccer, which shocked them. Matatagi also told Tenma that he joined Shinsei Inazuma Japan to afford a big house for his family. When the match started, he got the ball from Tsurugi and he ran along, didn't pass back but it was stolen easily. In Episode 3, he asked Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou to let him play along with the three of them because he knew their plan of only playing with three people. Then, when Tenma passed the ball to him, he smoothly passed through the members of Fire Dragon. The other members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan then joined but Manabe ordered them to pass the ball to the other person near them which avoided the other players to pass to Matatagi. When the second half began, he tried to pass through Fire Dragon on his own because the other members still didn't trust him. However, after hearing Tenma's words of encouragement, the others started trusting him, that's when Matatagi passed the ball to Tetsukado Shin. When he received the ball from Manabe, he was marked by Lee Chyun-Yun but Matatagi managed to run faster than him and he was able to pass the ball to Tenma. Character Avatar {| align="center" border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="wikitable" style="width:200px;" ! scope="col"| ! scope="col" style="span style="color:#a02040;">SH Parkour Attack' Relationships *'Matatagi Yuuta' (younger brother) *'Matatagi Shun''' (younger brother) Trivia *Before joining Shinsei Inazuma Japan, he was a member of Kaiou's athletics club. Navigation Category:Go Galaxy Category:Forward